1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method, computer program and recording medium for recommending content and, in particular, to an apparatus, method, computer program and recording medium for recommending, to a user, content in a manner that appropriately accounts for the degree of importance to a user, such as each attribute and component of a preference of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques of recommending users content such as a recorded broadcast program have been developed. Content recommendation is performed based on a similarity calculated through a matching process between a vector containing as a component an attribute contained in metadata of content and user preference information formed as a vector containing the same number of components as the components of the metadata vector.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-200339 discloses one technique. In accordance with the disclosed technique, electronic program guide (EPG) data is received, metadata is extracted from the EPG data, and a title and content contained in the metadata are morphologically analyzed and decomposed into words. Each item is vectorized to generate a program vector. An effect vector is extracted based on a genre of the program of the supplied metadata. The generated program vector is mapped to the effect vector.